Hermione's Wedding Day
by Mistress of Serenity
Summary: It's the day of Hermione's wedding and she is marrying her true love, Victor Krum, or so she thinks. What happens when Hermione starts having second thoughts about marrying Krum and also...old feelings for a certain boy wizard. Read & Review [COMPLETE]


**HERMIONE'S WEDDING DAY**

A day like no other, a diamond ring, a groom in a black tux, and a lovely bride walking gracefully up to the altar, hand in hand with her father. Soon the bride was up in the altar, now hand in hand with her handsome (Yeahh right) soon to be husband. The priest looked at the two lovers and said in a very deep voice, "Friends and Family; we are gathered here today, to join together both Hermione Granger and Victor Krum."

Both Hermione and Victor looked dreamily at each other, though Hermione looked a bit nervous. But still the priest continued, "But before I can get to that, I'd like to ask, if anyone feels that these two should not get married, please stand now or forever hold their peace,"

With this, the priest gave everyone else a suspicious look, but to his surprise, no one stood up. Krum smiled but Hermione looked at everyone else, as if hoping for someone to object but...no one never did.

The priest then smiled himself and continued, "Very well, (Ahem) Victor Krum, do you take the beautiful Hermione Granger to be your lovely wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you part?"

Krum cleared his throat gradually and answered, "I do."

The priest smiled and then turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione Granger, do you take Victor to be your handsome and very talented husband to have and to hold until death do you part?"

The priest gave Hermione a look of deep anxiety. Krum was also looking at Hermione and I am not surprised if everyone else was watching her too. Hermione stared at the priest and then opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Sweat was now running down Hermione's back as she screwed up her face in concentration, thinking about what she was going to say. She thought, "What am I going to do? What am I going to say? (Sigh)"

Hermione thought and thought and thought and thought until; she finally made up her mind. Hoping that she had really made the right decision, Hermione opened her mouth once again to respond; when someone interrupted her.

"Don't do it Hermione!" the voice shouted loudly.

Hermione's eyes snapped to the people sitting in the wedding chairs and to her wild amazement, the person who had shouted was actually 15-year-old Kasey Rowling, one of Hermione's good friends from Hogwarts. Both Krum and the priest eyed Kasey with looks of great disgust. But Kasey just ignored them both as she got off her seat and marched up to the altar.

Kasey then stared straight into Hermione's eyes and shouted, "Hermione. you are making a big mistake. You don't want to marry Krum, and trust me, if you do you will regret it for the rest of your life."

After hearing that, most of the people on Krum's side began cursing angrily and making mean gestures with their fists at Kasey; and so was Krum himself. The priest also gestured his fist toward Kasey (mainly because he was also one of Krum's relatives) and spat furiously, "Will someone please escort this...this...child from off the altar. NOW!"

In no time, two muscular men from Krum's side rose from their seats and seized Kasey by the arms. But Kasey refused to leave the altar, she just pulled herself out of the two men's grasp and began shouting at Hermione even louder.

"What is wrong with you Hermione? Aren't you listening to a word I am saying? MARRING KRUM IS A MISTAKE! A BIG MISTAKE!"

Kasy ducked as one of the men made a swipe for her mouth.

"Hermione, listen to me. I KNOW WHO YOU REALLY LOVE AND YOU DO TOO! So stop lying to everyone and say how you really feel about that certain person. Aargh!"

Nearly everyone gasped as the two muscular men finally dragged Kasey away from the altar and threw her back on her seat.

With this, the priest gave the two men a swift nod and they both returened to their seats. The priest then cleared his throat, which grossly sounded like a frog choking on a fly and said, "Well now that we've finally gotten rid of that rude interruption, let's get on with the wedding, shall we?"

The priest then turned back at Hermione and said, "Hermione Granger, do you take the handsome, talented Victor Krum to be your husband to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"Oh brother, I know he's a relative but this is too ridiculous," whispered George softly to Fred, who nodded in agreement.

Krum beamed at the priest and then turned to Hermione, who also faced him and opened her mouth to respond. "This is it," Hermione thought, "this is my decision."

And with that, Hermione blurted out her answer, which was, "NO."

This time, everyone sitting down in the church shouted loudly, "WHAT!"

And both the priest and the Krum goggled at Hermione, who looked back at Krum and gave him a weak smile. Hermione then said, "Victor, I am so sorry but...I just can't marry you. You see, my firend Kasey was right. I am in love with someone else and...and...if I marry you now, I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Krum turned away from Hermione and looked at everyone else in the church, who all just looked back at him and didn't utter another word. Krum then turned back to face Hermione and said, in his Bulgarian accent, "So vo is this person you like so much?"

Hermion blushed crimson and then responded dreamily, "**_Harry Potter_**."

Everyone in the church now yelled so loudly that their voices were actually heard by the neighbouring villagers.

All of Krum's relatives and friends began to curse angrily again while all of Hermione's friends and relatives, just looked mildly shocked (except for Kasey of course who was yahooing under breath). But when Krum let out a shout like a roar, the whole to-do stopped in an instant. Krum's eyes then snapped back on Hermione as he glowered at her. He said, "So! You've been liking Potter all this time and ven it comes to our vedding day, you just blurt it all out infront of my family and friends!"

Hermione looked sadly at Krum and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Krum stared at Hermione with a look of deep disgust, as if she was dog dung. He then shouted, "SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY! I PLANNED THIS VOLE VEDDING FOR THE BOTH OF US AND VEN IT FINALLY COMES, YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE VITH A BOY, VO'D DO ANYTHING TO BE A HERO!"

"Hey, that same boy that you're talking about, once saved Hermione's life from a troll and he certainly didn't do it for heroism." shouted Ron from his seat, but when his mother prodded him in the arm, he stayed quiet after that.

Hermione flushed. Krum then shouted even louder, "HA! IF YOU LOVE THAT POTTER KID SO MUCH, VY DON'T YOU JUST TELL IT TO HIS FACE!"

Hermione flushed even redder and then said sadly, "I would have told him...but he's not here."

A tear ran down Hermione's face after what she had said and all of her family and friends sighed. But then, out of nowhere, a chuckle was heard inside the church and then a familiar voice said, "Ha! I don't think so Hermione."

Everyone's eyes snapped on the church front door as a shadowy figure appeared infront of it, wearing blue jeans and a lovely black sweater. A closer look and everyone saw that it was only 18-year-old, Harry Potter.

At that same moment, both Harry and Hermione's eyes met. Harry beamed at Hermione, who blushed so red, she actually looked like a doll with a red balloon for a head.

Harry then walked up to the altar, receiving loud applause from Hermione's side and disapproving glares from Krum's side. Soon Harry was face to face with Hermione, who was now scarlet all over. Harry then took Hermione's hand and gave it a little kiss. Hermione beamed. Harry said, "So what is this I'm hearing about you liking me?"

Hermione looked up at Harry dreamily and answered, "Oh Harry, I don't know what to say. But I think the right thing to do is to just say...**_I love you Harry_**!"

Harry smiled at Hermione and answered, "**_And I love you too Hermione_**!"

All of Krum's relatives and friends, including Krum himself, hung their jaws in shock as Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed her lips on his as they both shared a very passionate kiss.

At first, there was silence, but then for some strange reason everyone on Hermione's side began cheering again. Even Hermione's parents got into the uproar. Both Harry and Hermione smiled at all their friends and then at each other. But all the excitement suddenly stopped when a girl from Krum's side stood up and shouted, "OH VILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! MY BROTHER VIC VAS SUPPOSE TO GET MARRIED TODAY AND ALL HE GOT VAS HIS BRIDE TURNING OUT TO LOVE A SKINNY ENGLISH BOY!"

Hermione looked taken aback, but Krum shook his head in agreement.

Krum's sister then ran to the altar, clenching her fists in a ball and gesturing it toward Hermione. She continued to shout, "WHO COULD HAFF THOUGHT...MY BROTHER TAKING INTEREST IN A MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione glowered at Krum's sister because everyone knew she hated being called a mud blood (witches or wizards with non-magic parents). But Krum kept agreeing with his sister. However, the priest, who finally got back the urge to talk again, said calmly, "Now now Anna, control yourself. I'm sure Victor will find another girl to marry."

"Oh yeah sure. Uncle Lilo, Vic is still in love vith the girl and..."

"Give it a rest Anna," said Krum as he turned to face Hermione, "if Hermy-own-ninny loves Potter so much, it doesn't bother me. All I'm thinking about now is to return to Bulgaria and start training vith the team again for the next world cup against Britain."

"There's another World Cup!" exclaimed Ron excitedly, but Ginny nudged him in the stomach, so he stopped talking.

Krum then walked out of the altar and went towards the church door, followed by his family and friends. But before he left, Krum looked back at Hermione and said, "Goodbye Hermy-own-ninny, it's been a pleasure knowing you all these years, though I haff to say, next time ven I'm geting married, I'll haff to make sure my bride isn't of **_dirty blood_**."

And with that, Krum and his family and friends left the church, leaving everybody else speechless.

After a very long silence, Dennis Creevey, Kasey's best friend, had this to say, "Wh...Why that jerk! How could he say that Hermione has dirty blood and what's wrong with being a mudblood?"

Dennis then made a weird sound between a curse and a snort. He then continued saying , in a calmer tone of voice, "Well, I'm gald you didn't marry Krum Hermione, cause he and his family are such pigs."

"Well that's the way hoe the Krums crumble, Dennis," said Kasey.

Everyone else agreed highly with Kasey and also laughed at her statement. Both Harry and Hermione also laughed at Kasey's silly statement and then hugged each other happily.

Both Hermione's parents looked happily at their daughter. Mrs. Granger then said, "You know, although you didn't get married today Hermione, your father and I are still proud that you chose a more...charming boy than that Krum person."

Hermione smiled at her mother and turned to Harry before kissing him again.

Ginny, Ron's 16-year-old sister, then said, "You know guys, it's been a long day and I think we should all celebrate on Hermione and Harry finally getting together. What do you say?"

Everyone looked at one another and soon agreed with Ginny's suggestion.

"That's a great idea Ginny, and since my house is the colsest here, why don't we have our little celebration there. My house elf. Geffory wouldn't mind working overtime today to cook the food and I bet my parents wouldn't mind either if we used the living room to really party down, wouldn't you agree?" said Kasey.

"Yup! Well that settles it. Party at Kasey's house!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yay! Party! Party!" chanted both George and Fred simuteneously as the two of them, as well as everybody else, left for Kasey's home.

Well I tell you folks, Kasey's house looked very small for a mansion (**_Yes, a mansion. She's rich_**) but the inside looked incredible, and the party was the bomb! Plus, Kasey was right, Geffory the house elf did not mind making the party snacks because he prepared so much, even Ron got full. All the parents who had attended the, **_not so well wedding_**, sat down and drank champegne while chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Rowling. And as for Hermione, she got so caught up in the party, she threw her old wedding ring in the fish tank as she and Harry danced the day away.

Hey, I guess I was right, they really are the **_perfect _**couple. Don't you think so?

THE END

This fic was done by yours truly 'puppychild'.

Puppychild's quote: I'm a new writer at fanfiction and this is my first fic in this catogory so i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
